Full Moon
by ihearthpfanfic
Summary: Three new girls move into Forks. Two new people are familiar and introduced to the vampire world. BELLA SWAN AND GINNY WEASLEY LOVERS DO NOT READ! Pairings: Harry/OC, Edward/OC Jacob/OC and the others are the same as the book pretty much. Enjoy!
1. Katelyn Joan Beck

**AN: Umm…okay. I decided to write a new story with Harry Potter and Twilight. I know my other stories are falling behind in the updating category but really…it's not my fault! I don't know what to write. Even this new story. You have no idea how long it took me to think of how to start it, the title, how to introduce the characters, who the characters were gonna be etc. etc. It was hard!!! **

**Now…if you wanna see Katelyn's outfit…go to polyvoreDOTcom. And go to explore. Make sure you have the member search going on. Then type in 'fullmoon14' no capitals. No spaces. Just together. Hit search of course and then click on fullmoon14 and BOOM! You should be able to see the outfit. Now…if you are too lazy to look for it yourself…let me know…and I will give you the link.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canons or the places that were in the books that this story is based on. I own some characters and the plot. I think that's about it. Haha.**

**Warning: Ginny and Bella lovers…do not read this at all! And rated M.**

**

* * *

Full Moon**

**Chapter 1: Katelyn Joan Beck **

(Katey's POV)

I looked around my empty room. I would miss my room. I would miss my house. I would miss my school. I would miss my town. I would miss my city. I would miss my state.

I would miss my mom. I would miss my step dad. I would miss my cousins. I would miss my aunts. I would miss my uncles. I would miss my grandparents.

I would miss my friends. I would miss my class mates. I would miss my neighbors. I would miss my boyfriend. I would miss my enemies. I would miss everything and everyone.

I walked out of my empty room and I walked around my house making sure that I didn't miss anything that belonged to me and only. My house was slightly empty since my mother and stepfather were moving to Boise, Idaho while I was going to go live with my father for a while in Forks, Washington.

"Come on, honey. Let's go. You've got a plane to catch," my step father called to me from outside.

My step father, Jackson Alan, got married to my mom when I was about 8. Jackson has light brown hair and pale blue eyes that made him stand out in a crowd. He's taller than me and my mother. He is about 6 foot 2 or 3 inches. I didn't keep track as much. He's at least a year older than my mom and he has a great fashion sense for a forty-eight year old. He loves my mom a lot which she deserves.

My mother, Cherie Alan, it used to be Miller then McKinnon then some other name, then Beck and now it's Alan. She now has black hair cause she dyed it but she told me that her hair was a light brown or dirty-blonde when she was younger and around my age. She has dark brown eyes that almost look black. I look a lot like her but with some features of my face are me and others are from my dad. My mom is like an inch taller than me and she knew lets me forget it. I personally think she's half an inch taller than me. She loves my stepdad and I think they deserve each other.

Mom walked over to me and she pulled me away from my thoughts when her hand rested on my shoulder. "Katelyn, it's time to go now."

I turned my head to look at her and I nodded. "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mom kissed the top on my head and she stroked my hair a few times before she walked back outside to the car.

I looked around the living room a few times before I walked outside to the car that would be taking me away to the airport. I saw my friends and boyfriend as I was about to leave. I gave them all one hug and a kiss to my boyfriend before I got into the car. I sat in the backseat and buckled my seat belt. As the car drove away I pulled my seat belt off around my chest so I could lean out my window and wave goodbye to my friends.

"Write to me!" I yelled to them and they yelled their agreements back to me.

"Katelyn, get back into the car," mom scolded me but her scolding tone was lighter than her usual scolding tone since she knew how much I was gonna miss my friends.

I sat back into the car and I pulled the seat belt back to the way it was supposed to be. I stared out at the window as we neared the airport. I stayed quiet. I didn't say a word. Not even when my mom or Jackson said something to me. Usually they would keep bugging me until I answered but today they let me stay quiet.

My heart sank when I saw the airport come into view. I felt tears form in my eyes but I wiped them away furiously and I stared at the front of the car to see my mom wipe some tears away from her own eyes. I unbuckled my seat belt and I leaned forward into my seat. I wrapped my arms around my mother from behind. "It's gonna be okay mom. I'm gonna be okay. I'll talk to you every day, I swear. Kay?" I asked her as I leaned forward more to kiss her cheek.

My mom sighed heavily and she patted my arm gently. "I know, honey. I know."

Before I knew it, I was hugging my mother and Jackson good-bye. My mom didn't want to let me go. She held me tight and she cried her eyes out. She had made me cry and cling onto her until Jackson separated us gently.

"Darling, she has to go now," he said as she broke us up gently. "We'll see her again." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her closely.

I smiled kindly at him and then I smiled kindly at my mom. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"Last call to flight G-39. Sunnyvale, California to Forks, Washington. Last call for bordering," the voice called over the intercom.

I sighed and I smiled awkwardly. "Well, I gotta go now. I'll call you when I get there, mom." I turned around and I walked away to the lady who was collecting the tickets.

000

(Forks, Washington)

I climbed off the steps of the plane and I walked through a little hallway outside that lead us to the inside of the airport. I noticed that I wasn't the only teenager there. There were at least two or three other teens on the plane heading here as well.

I hiked my bag up my shoulder more as I neared the doors that would lead me to my father, who I haven't seen since I was like five. Someone had already had the doors open and all I had to do was walk through them and not trip over anything. She stood off over to the side so she wouldn't be in other people's ways as she looked around for her father.

"There you are, sweetie," I heard a familiar voice say and I felt familiar arms wrap around me and hold me close.

I smiled and held my father close. "Hi daddy," I said quietly trying not to cry.

My father squeezed me tightly. "Oh! I missed you so much, angel."

"I missed you a lot too, daddy but I need to breathe."

He laughed and let go of me. "Sorry, squirt." He ruffled my hair up slightly before he took my bag and put it on his shoulder. "Come on. We gotta go get your bags."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head but I was smiling. I jogged slightly to catch up to him.

My father was like this. He was on like all the time. My father, James Beck, was single. My father still loved my mother and he told her as she was leaving, "I will never find someone as good as you. So if you want me again…I will be here waiting for you." When I had heard he said this, I couldn't understand why my mother left him. My father was a great man. He had black hair, brown eyes, and he's almost as tall as Jackson was. I think my mother has a thing for guys who are tall. My father works with the police. He told me that he worked with the Chief Swan who was, as it says, Chief of the Police. The big guy. The head of the house etc. etc. My father loves his job a lot. He would never quit his job.

"So dad, still have the same job?" I asked him as we waited at the baggage claim for my things to come.

He smiled at me and gave me his look. "I have the same job and I hate how you make it seem like I hate my job. I love my job and you know it."

"Yes. I do know dad. I just thinking that maybe you listened to what mom and I have been saying. 'Get a job that won't risk your life.' And by the looks of it, you ignored our wishes."

"You're making me sound like the bad guy for going for my dream."

I looked at the baggage claim and I saw that the luggage was starting to come out for people to collect. I saw my bag immediately and I walked over to it. I grabbed it and I pulled it over with slight difficulty.

"Here. Let me take that, squirt," my father said as she grabbed my luggage and took control of it. He walked to the exit wheeling my luggage behind him.

"Oh, umm…thanks dad," I thanked him as I followed him out of the airport.

000

(Father's House)

Dad pulled up in front of the house that he had been living in ever since I was born. He parked the car and he stepped out. He closes his door behind him and he headed to the trunk where my luggage was and he took all my stuff into the house.

I stared at the house that had not changed at all. I stepped out of the car almost slipping and breaking my neck. I obviously was not wearing the appropriate clothing for Forks, Washington. I grabbed my hoodie and I put it on instantly. I even pulled my hood over my head because it was raining as well. I rushed into the house carefully so I could get out of the rain without breaking anything.

I looked around the house and I realized that the inside and outside of the house hadn't really changed. Same living room with old and new pictures. Same kitchen with the same piled up dishes. Same laundry room with the same good and bad smells. Same upstairs hallway with pictures of me and my relatives. Same one bathroom situation. Same father's room. I think the only thing that was different was my room. Which thank god had changed and from the color pink to the color of blue.

"A lady helped me pick out the stuff for your room because I wasn't quite sure what you liked. You like blue right?" My father said as he had walked into my room with my stuff.

I turned around and I smiled at him. "Yeah. I love blue. I'm glad you changed it. I don't like pink as much as I did back then."

He nodded and he looked around awkwardly. "Good. All right. Well, I think I'm going to let you go and unpack. I let you know when we're going out to dinner." And with that dad walked out of the room closing the door behind him softly.

I lifted my luggage onto my bed and I began my fun adventure of unpacking all of my stuff. I placed everything where I wanted and how I wanted. I put my laptop on the desktop table and I plugged it into the charger so I could use it later tonight if I needed too. I plugged my phone into its charger as well in case anyone would try to call me. After all that kind of stuff was done, I sat on my new bed and I moved around a bit to try and get settle. I let out a huge breath and fell back onto my bed to stare up at the ceiling.

Hello, my name is Katelyn Joan Beck. I am seventeen year old girl. I have chest length dirty-blond hair with lightish-darkish brown eyes. The color of my eyes depends on the lighting. Dark lighting, dark eyes. Light lighting, light eyes. Normal light, hazel or so. Four inch forehead. High cheekbones. Pink full lips. A cute nose that looks normal. Normal size ears. I am about five foot three or four inches. I have a normal weight for my age with normal curves and normal developments. My name is Katelyn Joan Beck, goodbye.

**

* * *

AN: Well…that was my first chapter of a new series that might occur called Full Moon. **

**I dunno why I named it Full Moon. I was thinking of names that had to do with Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and with a little Harry Potter. Since in the world of Twilight there are werewolves but they change when they get upset aka angry, but in the world of Harry Potter, werewolves change every FULL Moon. So yeah…I guess that's kinda where the title came from. **

**I know this is a Harry Potter Twilight crossover and I know that most of you are like 'what the hell?! Where's the Harry Potter part that comes into this?' Well my beloved readers…Harry Potter is not to come up until possibly the third chapter. So review and I will post. **

**Now…if you wanna see Katelyn's outfit…go to polyvoreDOTcom (take the word DOT out and replace it with a '.'). And go to explore. Make sure you have the member search going on. Then type in 'fullmoon14' no capitals. No spaces. Just together. Hit search of course and then click on fullmoon14 and BOOM! You should be able to see the outfit. Now…if you are too lazy to look for it yourself…let me know…and I will give you the link. **

**Got it? Okay…now…review! **


	2. Rebecca Song

**AN: Umm…okay. This is the second chapter. Now…Harry Potter is next chapter! If you want Bekka's outfit just do the same thing that you did to look at Katelyn's outfit and it should be there. If you're too lazy…lemme know and I will give you the link.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canons or the places that were in the books that this story is based on. I own some characters and the plot. I think that's about it. Haha.**

**Warning: Ginny and Bella lovers…do not read this at all! And rated M.**

**

* * *

Full Moon**

**Chapter 2: Rebecca Song **

000

(Bekka's POV)

I watched my father, mother, and brother move my stuff out of my room and into the moving truck. The reason they were moving my stuff to the moving truck was that I was going to go live in Forks, Washington for a while with my uncle and cousins. You might ask, why? Well…my father got promoted in his job and we were going to have to move to Augusta, Maine. I was okay to moving to Maine but my father then said that we might not have lived there for long before we had to move somewhere else. I didn't want that. I didn't want to go from house to house all my life. So I told them I was gonna go live with my uncle up in Forks, Washington. My mother doesn't like it. My brother's kinda sad I guess. My father's okay with it as long as I obey my uncle's rules.

"Come on, Rebecca! You're gonna miss your flight," my mother yelled to me from outside.

"Coming!" I yelled back to her as I ran down the stairs and outside.

I had told my friends that I was moving and after I told them that, they shunned me. They turned their backs on me claiming that I was never their friend and that they were glad I was leaving. My boyfriend even dumped me. Of course I cried. These were the people that I thought I would be friends with forever. Obviously I was wrong. I knew that I was wrong since I didn't see any of my friends. They didn't even want to give me a proper goodbye.

"Let's go, Rebecca!" My brother yelled at me from inside the car.

"All right. All right," I said as I climbed into the car.

My father started the car right away and we headed off to the airport. My father was in a rush so they could finish packing up and leave too.

Soon we arrived at the airport. We dropped my baggage off at the front desk and we headed to a fast food place that was near my flight.

"Hey, Bekka look," my brother, Kevin, told me as he showed me his chewed up food.

"Ew. Cover your mouth, you animal," I told him as I looked away to look at my food and I continued eating it.

"Flight 286 is now boarding. Atlanta, Georgia to Forks, Washington now boarding. Flight 286 is now boarding. Atlanta, Georgia to Forks, Washington now boarding," a voice said over the intercom.

"All right. We need to go now," my father said as he grabbed all the trays with food on them and he threw them away.

I frowned. They seemed like they wanted to get rid of me and fast.

"Rebecca, let's go," my mother told me in scolding tone because I was staring off into space thinking.

"Kay," I said glumly as I followed them.

I got hugs from them but they didn't cry. I cried though. I was gonna miss my family and friends that live in Georgia. I was gonna miss everyone and everything here.

"Last call for flight 286. Atlanta, Georgia to Forks, Washington. Last call for flight 286. Atlanta, Georgia to Forks, Washington," the same voice from before called over the intercom.

I sighed and I headed onto the plane after I gave my ticket to the ticket collector.

000

(Forks, Washington)

One of my uncle's butlers came to get me from my flight. I was sad that my own uncle wouldn't pick me up from the airport but then again…my own parents and brother didn't cry as they had sent me off onto my flight. My friends and boyfriend…ex boyfriend didn't even say bye to me. They dropped and dumped me. But in Forks, Washington…I will not make the same mistake again by making friends who don't care about me. Or…at least I'll try.

"How was your flight, Ms. Song?" The pudgy little butler asked me as he was driving the limo.

"It was fine, Felix. Remind me to thank uncle for the first class flight," I answered as I was staring out the window. I stared at the population number in shock. There were really only 3,120 people here?!

Felix chuckled slightly. "Yes, Ms. Song. Not that many people live here. But I think they are sending surveys to see how many people live here in the next few months. So it might change."

I nodded slightly letting him know I heard him. I still stared out the window as the car drove. Nothing really caught my eyes besides green and gray… Until….Felix parked the car in a driveway that led up to a big house.

Felix stopped the car and he stepped out and walked over to my side. He opened the car door before he grabbed my hand to help me out of the car and he had opened an umbrella and put it over me so I wouldn't get wet from the rain.

"Oh…thank you," I thanked him sheepishly.

"My pleasure, Ms. Song." He led me up to the house and he unlocked the door before he opened it for me. "Take a look around Ms. Song as I go and get your things." He smiled kindly at me before he headed out to the car to get my stuff.

I walked around the house. It looked the same the last time I was here but more stuff was added. More antique, expensive things. More rooms were built into the house. More bathrooms. One more kitchen. Many things seemed the same but different.

I walked upstairs where I had a feeling my new room would be. I walked down the halls and I noticed that a door said "Rebecca's Room". I grabbed the door knob, turned it and I pushed the door open.

I walked into my new room and I looked around shocked. My room was red and white. I had a queen sized bed with red and white sheets, blankets and pillows. I had bookcases, desks, a huge flat screen TV, two laptops, and one laptop was red while the other one was white. I had a huge window in my room that had huge drapes to cover the huge window. I had a walk-in closet that was about the size of my room. And…I had the most beautiful thing in the world. I had…my own…bathroom!

I squealed happily as I ran and leaped into the air, landing on my big bed. I giggled loudly when there was a knock on my door. I quickly composed myself by clearing my throat. "Come in," I drawled like I was some rich famous person.

Felix walked in carrying my things and several things that did not look like my things. "Ms. Song, your uncle has ordered these things for you hoping you would forgive him for not picking you up at the airport," Felix told me as he struggled with the things. He dropped them onto the floor. "Well…I will leave you to unpack as I go tell the chef to cook your dinner." He left my room and closed the door behind him softly.

I sighed heavily and I started unpacking things and putting them all around my room.

Hello, my name is Rebecca Song. I am a seventeen year old Korean girl. I have fairly white skin that contrasts itself with my dark auburn hair. My hair is straight and comes down just below my chest. I'm 5 foot 7.5 inches tall, and I have medium sized, dark brown eyes. I tend to be klutzy at all times, and am a BIT scatterbrained. And I'm "apparently" rich...since I am living with my uncle. My name is Rebecca Song, goodbye.

**

* * *

AN: Harry Potter write is next chapter!!! If you want Bekka's outfit just do the same thing that you did to look at Katelyn's outfit and it should be there. If you're too lazy…lemme know and I will give you the link. Happy Writing, Reading, and Reviewing! **


	3. Harry James Potter

**AN: Be Happy Peoples! This is the chapter with Harry Potter! YAY?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canons or the places that were in the books that this story is based on. I own some characters and the plot. I think that's about it. Haha.**

**Warning: Ginny and Bella lovers…do not read this at all! And rated M.**

**

* * *

Full Moon **

**Chapter 3: Harry James Potter **

(Harry's POV)

I laid in my bed awake for I never slept. Ever. I can't remember the last time I have ever slept. It's been years since I've slept. More years than you can ever imagine. About 7,000 years. It's the year 2008 and I have been 'alive' for 7,008 years. So I was around for a very, very long time. I stared at the ceiling as I thought about my past life…

(Flashback; 1000s)

I was walking around the forest where Albus and I lived.

Albus is my lifelong partner but a friend partner. We were only friends and we've been with each other for so long that it seems like we're more family. He mostly acts like my grandfather whenever we're in public. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been around for longer than I have even though he acts as though he's five years old. Albus is someone I would never want out of my life. I depend on him and he depends on me. Albus has blue eyes and he has white hair for he's very old but he could change that appearance to be whatever he wanted it to be. So he could have red hair with purple eyes for all he cared. If you saw him walking down the street you would not recognize him in the next 30 years or so since he changes his appearance quite a bit.

Me. I'm Harry James Potter. At the moment, I have almond shaped green eyes and I have jet black hair. My hair is very messy and very hard to tame so I stopped trying many years ago. I was told that it was my father's hair and that I looked exactly like him, but my eyes were my mother's. Now, my parents have been dead for many years. I knew them till I was about 14 and I had met Albus a day or two after my parents had died. Albus took me in and treated me so kindly and he treated me like family. That was what I needed. A family. When I had turned 17, I begged Albus to turn me into someone like him since I didn't want to live out the rest of my life as nothing. Albus begged to differ that I would live as nothing, but I wanted to be with the elder man that was like a grandfather and father to me. So, after begging Albus many, many times, he finally turned me into one of them.

The pain, from what I recall, was excruciating. I wasn't able to move until the transformation was complete. After it was completed, I had gone out into a spacious area with Albus and we tested to see what my powers were. I had the ability to change my appearance, like Albus, but my other power was a very rare power. So rare that no one like me would know how I was to even come to have that said power. Since it's so rare, there is no reason for me to even think of it.

I inhaled deeply through my nose and I exhaled through my mouth very calmly. I stopped walking and I sniffed the air again. Something caught my senses. Something that smelled delicious to my senses. I felt the thirst grow as I caught more of the delightful smell. I knew my eyes had turned as black as coal like it always did when I smelled something delicious. I followed my animalistic senses and I ran to where that delicious smell was coming from.

I ran faster towards the smell that was starting to make my mouth water slightly. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what the delicious smell was. It was a human girl. A human girl with red flaming hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had pale skin, but not as pale as my skin, and she had brown freckles on and across her nose. It was as though someone had taken a brown paintbrush with brown paint on the sharp tip and dotted her nose and skin with the paint. She was beautiful.

I watched as she sat upon her rock braiding her lovely hair wearing a very elegant dress. I could tell she was rich by just looking at her clothes and how shiny and alive her hair was. Also, she was wearing expensive jewelry and I could tell how expensive the jewelry was because of the size. So, I knew now that she was rich.

My dead heart seemed to be alive once more but that was only a figure of speech.

"There you are my darling!" I heard a male voice exclaim and I saw a male approach the girl.

My dead heart seemed to be dead once more. I hid behind a tree to see what their relationship was.

"Oh, Dean! You made it," she answered to the male as she stood and greeted him with a kiss on each cheek.

"Of course I made it here, dear." He smiled as she kissed his cheeks. "Why would you think that I wouldn't be here?"

The girl turned her back to the man and she smoothed her dress down a bit. "Well, you've been really busy lately, Dean. You haven't been paying enough attention to me. What else was I supposed to think?"

The man, who I assumed was Dean, walked over to the girl. "Ginny, you know I love and that I wanna marry you. But I'm trying to plan out our whole lives here. I wanna make sure that you don't have to do anything. I want you to have the best life as possible. See, I mean well, Ginny."

Suddenly the beautiful woman, whose name was Ginny, turned around sharply glaring at the man. "How dare you? How DARE you?" She yelled loudly.

Dean flinched at the tone of voice she used and at the volume of her voice. He composed himself quickly before he replied, "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Ginevra! You know bloody well what will happen if you talk to me that way."

Ginny glared even more at Dean, with the pure hated showing in her beautiful brown eyes. "Don't call me that name, Dean. You know I hate that name."

"Don't disobey me _Ginevra_." Dean suddenly changed character. He changed into the nice man that I had first thought he was. "Excuse me, dear. There is something I must do. I promise I'll be back this time." He kissed her gingerly on the cheek before walking away from her.

The woman sighed as she sat back down upon her rock as she went back to braiding her hair. She started to hum a song but before too long, she started singing the song that she was humming.

I knew that I should have left, but I couldn't. Her voice was too appealing. Her presence was wonderful. She was beautiful. I couldn't leave. I was frozen there, staring at her…completely mesmerized by her.

She suddenly turned around with a playful smile on her lips. "Are you gonna stand there all day gawking at me? Or are you gonna come over here and join me?"

I turned my head slightly to see if anyone was near but it was just me and me only. I pointed at myself dumbly with my eyebrows furrowed.

The girl put her hand to her mouth and she giggled. Once she was done giggling, she cleared her throat. "I apologize, sir," she told me politely, "but you're just so funny."

I stared at her with a confused expression on my face. "I didn't mean to be funny."

"This is why I apologized." She patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit with me."

(End of Flashback)

I sat up when I heard a loud bang in the kitchen but I laid back down when I realized that it was probably just Albus messing around in the kitchen with supplies and what not. He was always creating something new to help vampires have an easy life of living. Like blood pops that had actual blood in them but it looked like a Popsicle more than anything. Albus had even made some potions that mortals could drink that would decrease the sweet smell of their blood which was mostly for us vampires. It was a hassle to try and smuggle the liquid into one's drink but it wasn't impossible. I just wish that Albus would have thought of something like that before I went nuts a few years back and sucked the blood out of every human being that I saw. I shuddered at that memory.

(Memory)

Blood. There was blood everywhere, on the walls of buildings, on the ground and even on the lifeless bodies around the city. There was even blood on me. The stench of blood was making my head spin but in a way, it was a nice feeling. It wasn't enough. I wanted more blood but I had already drunk every last drop of blood in every human that was in that city. Some had escaped be but there was no doubt in my mind that I would be able to find those hiding people. I would be able to smell their fear.

I smelled the air and I sighed happily as I smelled someone nearby. As I prepared myself to pounce on them, I saw who it really was and it caused me to stand up. It was Albus. I hadn't even thought about Albus and what he would think about me doing this. That was it, though. I hadn't thought at all. There was disappointment as he looked around the bloody scene but there was also understanding in his eyes as if he knew how I had felt, which he probably did since he had been a vampire longer than I had.

After I had seen the look in his eyes, I turned around to see the damage that I had inflicted upon this city. No, this wasn't me. This was a darker side of me that had been asleep for too long and it had finally burst free. It was time for me to shove this darker being back into me until I couldn't hold it in anymore to which I would go somewhere far away so that I wouldn't hurt anyone that would be dear to me at that time.

"Let's go home," was all I said to Albus as we walked back to our home which was miles away from this city.

(End of Memory)

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and I had caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes had turned blood red as my lips and tongue remembered the taste and feel of the blood. My hair had turned into a blood red color like my eyes but it was a darker shade of red than my eyes.

With a sigh, I stood and walked to the kitchen that was down stairs in the placed that I lived in with Albus. I walked into the kitchen and I was about to get a blood pop from the freezer when Albus had one outstretched to me. I smiled sheepishly at him as I slid the Popsicle in between my lips and started sucking the blood from it.

"How did you know?" I asked him curiously after I pushed the Popsicle to one side of my mouth so I could speak.

"It was a feeling. Besides, you usually get a blood Popsicle when you've been in your room for a few hours to think," Albus said in a matter of fact tone as he threw something into the bubbling pot.

I nodded a little as I continued to suck the blood from the Popsicle. All that could be heard was the sound of me sucking and the sound of Albus's creation bubbling. It was silent of course but it was a comfortable silence. Albus and I had a lot of these moments and it wouldn't be awkward until someone tried to get a conversation started.

"What were you thinking about?" Albus asked me as he stirred the contents in his pot.

I was taken out of my thoughts so I just stared at him for a bit before I was finally able to answer. "Just…things."

"What type of things?"

"Past things."

Albus turned around fully to look at me and there was a mysterious glint in his blue eyes. "Like what? Come on Harry give me something to work with, here."

"I was thinking about the time I met her and the time where I went…you know." I didn't really like talking about the time when I lost control. It wasn't something that I wanted to happen or even expected to happen so I didn't like talking about it much.

Now the old man had nothing to say as he turned his back to me and it was probably the mention of the girl that I had turned into a vampire.

A soft sigh pulled me from thinking anything about her and I looked up to see that Albus was watching me. I stared into his eyes but I looked away as I felt myself shrink.

"Harry…"

"Forget about it, Albus. It's in the past so don't worry about it because it doesn't worry me at all."

Albus nodded slightly before he turned back to his creation and we didn't speak after that. If we tried too, it would just end up being a few hums and mumbles.

I realized that that was probably the end of our discussion and I was about to walk out but Albus cleared his throat which caused me to pause and turn around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Harry…I know that this probably isn't easy for you," Albus started.

_Oh, here we go again_, I thought as I rolled my eyes a little. I knew what was coming. He already started these conversations out like this so it wasn't that hard to tell what was coming up.

"Now, I know you like this place but we've been here a little longer than we should have. So, we're going to have to move, now."

_Saw that coming, old man_. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door-frame as I kept my eyes on him. "Where to now, Albus?"

"Forks. It's in Washington."

"Forks, Washington?" I asked him. "I don't recall ever hearing of that place."

"It's a nice place I hear. Nice, dark and gloomy. Rains a lot."

I nodded, understanding immediately why we were moving to there. We were living in a place that was experiencing winter right now and spring was coming up which meant that there was going to be sunshine. Sunshine meant problems for vampires.

"All right. So when are we moving?"

"Tonight."

My eyes widened at the elder's words. "T…tonight?"

"Mhm," Albus hummed as he poured some of the liquid from the pot into a little vial.

"So soon?"

"No. Not too soon. Just be happy I didn't tell you when our plane would have left in five minutes."

"So when does our plane leave?"

He turned his head to look at the clock and he started muttering to himself as he counted the time we had left. "I'd say about an hour and five minutes."

My eyes widened even more. Was he being serious right now? "Are you being serious right now?"

"If I was being anymore serious, I would have been dead by now," he joked lightly.

I didn't even respond to that comment as I ran upstairs, vampire style of course, which was very fast. I looked around my room wondering what I would need to bring and my entire mind felt like it was running a mile a minute and it was all because of that old geezer. I really don't understand that man. I shook my head. No! This wasn't the time to list the reasons as to why Albus was so insane! It was the time to grab the stuff I needed and make sure that it was all packed so I wouldn't be without anything in Forks.

000

"Harry! Let's go!" I heard Albus shout to me from outside.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back to him as I grabbed my two bags and walked to the window. I opened the window and threw my bags out the window. I caught them before they hit the ground and I threw them in the trunk.

I turned around and looked at the house that I had lived in for three years. Fortunately Albus and I had been lucky when the weather had been nothing but crappy for those three years and we had found it odd that the weather was now just starting to clear up when we were really getting comfortable there.

"Let's go!" Albus shouted at me again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled at him again even though we had only been a few steps from each other.

000

I looked out the window of the airplane before I shut the little window shade so that the sun wouldn't cause my skin to sparkle. Luckily there was no one sitting next to me, Albus was sitting in front of me so he closed his window shade as well and one of our vampire friends were behind me so that he could shield Albus and me from the sun completely. Once I thought about it, that guy was always around us and always taking care of us. He reminded me a little bit of the old friends I had before I changed.

I sighed softly as I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. The only sounds I could hear was Albus mumbling softly to himself as he tried to decipher the crossword puzzle he was working on, the crinkling of newspaper pages being turned and the sound of people talking to each other. I placed my hands behind my head as I settled more into my seat.

Hello, my name is Harry James Potter and I am a vampire. Goodbye.

**

* * *

AN: Oh my god! People…I am so sorry that it took me forever to upload this chapter! I had it all written down but then I lost the paper one day so if the subject changes a bit out of nowhere…well that was when I lost the pages I had written but I think that this is still a good turnout. Well, I promise that it shouldn't take me this long to update anymore since I am on summer vacation, although I had been for awhile now. But! The main point is that I'm back and I updated my story. So please read and review. I wanna know what you think. Byes~!**


	4. Past Memories

**AN: All right! Here's the fourth chapter. Hope you like it! And there's no outfit for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canons or the places that were in the books that this story is based on. I own some characters and the plot. I think that's about it. Haha.**

**Warning: Ginny and Bella lovers…do not read this at all! And rated M.**

**

* * *

Full Moon **

**Chapter 4: Past Memories**

(Katey's POV)

I was…okay with being here with dad. I still missed my old home, though. I felt bad for my father because he was trying so hard to make me happy about living here. Nothing would make me happy about living here. I didn't know why but I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that maybe moving here wasn't such a good idea. I wouldn't tell dad about that since I didn't want to make him feel bad. I loved my father but there were times where…well…I don't know. I was just closer to my mother so I missed my mother. It was hard to be without her but I needed to learn that I couldn't be with mommy forever.

"Katelyn!" I heard my father shout from the bottom of the stairs and I sighed softly. He was always the only one that called me by full name, well except for when Mom was mad at me. Then my full name came a lot from her lips.

"Yeah, dad?" I shouted to him from my room. I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed and with a few books and papers scattered about my bed.

"Come down here. Some people are here to see you!"

A soft sigh came from my lips as I stood up and brushed my clothes off. I hoped that it wasn't one of dad's old buddies that would stare at me like I was a completely different person and then attempt to make me laugh with past memories.

Boy was I a fortune teller or what. Outside the house stood dad's friend and his friend's daughter. The girl looked vaguely familiar but everyone around here, minus my dad, looked vaguely familiar to me.

"Katelyn, you remember Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella, right?" My father asked me as he looked to me.

I was about to answer my father when the other teen said, "It's Bella now, Mr. Beck," in a soft voice.

My eyebrows furrowed at her slightly as she corrected my father. Even though she had said it nicely, I still didn't like that she had almost interrupted my father. Chief's daughter or not, no one dared to be that rude.

"Well dad, now that I think about it. I think I vaguely remember a klutzy girl from when I came to visit you," I said innocently even though I was watching Bella with close eyes.

"Katelyn," my father hissed at me in a scolding term and I regretted looking up into his eyes since there was fire in them.

I looked to Bella and smiled softly. "Sorry. I'm still a little tired from my flight. Just got in today."

"What a coincidence! Bella got in today as well. You girls might have been on the same flight," Charlie Swan said with a curious look on his face.

"We might have been. I remember seeing people around my age on the plane."

I felt my dad's on my shoulder and he gently pushed me towards Bella, probably hoping I would hug her or something like that. "Why don't you two go hang out for a bit while Charlie and I catch up with some business?"

"Police business, dad?" I asked him with a small smirk on my lips.

"I can't reveal that," dad told me before he did the lock and throwing the key away movement.

I rolled my eyes at him before I looked to Bella as our fathers went into the house to chat. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans as I looked around a little awkwardly. "So, Bella. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

She nodded slightly as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat after she had ran them through her hair. "Yeah…it has been."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying with Charlie for a bit while my mom and her new husband travel around since Bill is a baseball player."

"Oh. Your mom remarried?"

"Yeah. She did. Bill's great."

"Mm. Yeah, my mom got remarried too. My dad didn't though."

"Neither did mine."

"Maybe we should set those two up on a double blind date," I said jokingly.

Bella laughed a little and nodded while chewing on her lip slightly. "Yeah, totally. Not sure how well that'll sit with Charlie though."

I was about to comment about how my dad wouldn't really like it either when there was a car that had pulled up near the sidewalk of my house. I furrowed my eyebrows a little as I turned my head towards the house. "Hey, dad! Someone's here." I turned my attention back to the car where there were two people getting out of it. Well, one person was helping the other person get out of the car.

"Must be Billy and his boy," I heard Charlie say before I heard their footsteps come from the house and down the porch steps.

"Billy?" I asked aloud. That name sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face to the name. It was like there was a man's silhouette filled in black with a bold white question mark inside.

As the two figures approached I remembered who Billy was. He had a son that was two years younger than Bella and me. We always played with him when we came over. We made mud pies and watched as Bella tripped on the ground ending with her face slamming into one of the mud pies. Oh, those certainly brought back past memories.

I turned my head to look at the boy that I assumed to be Jacob and I was surprised to see what I saw. He looked so much older now. Last time I saw him he was maybe three or so but he looked so much different being about fifteen now.

"Is that Jacob?" Bella asked me and I was sure that she was probably having trouble believing that it was Jacob as well.

"I think so," I whispered to her since Jacob was approaching us.

"Hey. I'm Jacob. I'm not sure if you both remember me. We used to…" He started with a smile on his face.

"Make mud pies together. Yeah, I remember," I finished for him with a smile on my face as well. "Wow, it's been so long, twelve years." I looked to Bella. "Is that about right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Bella said as she continued examining Jacob like I was.

"Geez. You look almost grown up now," I told Jacob with a kidding smile on my lips.

"Oh thanks," Jacob said sarcastically with a joking grin on his face as well.

"Yupp, it's Jacob. He has the same big grin on his face as he did back then," I said to Bella with a laugh.

We three laughed together for a bit before we started talking about how our lives were now. It felt like old times being with the two of them and I was slowly starting to feel myself start to like this place again like I had when I was younger.

(Bekka's POV)

I looked around my room and in my opinion, it looked much better with the personal touches that I put into it. I didn't know what was up with me but I really liked to find random pictures anywhere and everywhere and put them in frames, if they weren't in one already, and hang them around my room. It just made my bedrooms more like me so I liked it.

Aside from my room, the more I looked around, everything looked the same. There was expensive stuff here, there, everywhere. You couldn't go anywhere without seeing some expensive antique item and I knew that my uncle was like that but really. Was it really necessary to have something you would never need besides to just look at and brag about? No, it wasn't. If it had value, then that was completely different but if it was used for personal gain purposes then there wasn't any need for it, that's just my opinion anyway.

The only thing that I didn't like was that there was nothing to do. My uncle wasn't here and my cousins were probably off with my aunt somewhere in some place that only god knows where. The only one in the house was me since Felix went off somewhere to either go get my uncle or to go get some more food or…I don't even know what but the point was that I was in this huge house all by myself with nothing to do.

I decided to go looking for the library that was in the house but I didn't know if it was still here or if uncle got rid of it because he had no use of it. I hoped that he didn't get rid of it because whenever I visited him, that would be where I spent my time the most, especially when it rained since I didn't like the rain at all and I wouldn't be caught outside in the rain for any reason.

So I went looking through the entire house. I was starting to lose hope with every room I looked into that didn't have any books inside. A sigh escaped my lips as I kicked the ground a bit before I tried one last door, low and behold! It was the library.

A huge grin broke out onto my face as I walked into the library but it turned into me gaping around since the library was bigger than from what I remembered. I had no doubt in my mind that uncle added more books but I never thought of the possibility of him having this many books! It was mind blowing and it felt like I had died and gone to heaven… Yeah total nerd moment but I really did enjoy reading as long as it was something I was interested in and something that I didn't have to write about so basically, as long as it wasn't a book that wasn't to be read for school.

I looked around the library wondering where I should start and it was kind of bad for me to not be watching where I was going for I tripped over a book, landing flat on my face. I lifted my head quickly as I stood up just as quickly and I brushed my clothes off as if I hadn't just tripped, even though I did and there was no one there to have seen me trip.

I turned around to look at the book that I had tripped over and it had an odd cover. I bent down to pick up the book and I flipped it over in my hands to see what the book was about. There was no description on the back of the book…just a picture of a scary looking thing. It looked like an animal and yet it looked human. It had the features of a human but the way it looked, like with the snarl on his face looked like a feature of a beast that was ready to attack. I flipped the book back over to see the title of the book and it was written in another language that I didn't understand at all.

After I had found a seat in the library, I started reading the book front cover to the back cover. I hadn't realized how long I had stayed in there reading until I looked up to see that it was well past dinner time. My eyebrows furrowed when I smelled food and I looked to the table next to me to see a plate of dinner. Was I really that absorbed into this book that I hadn't even noticed anyone else in the room? At least I had finished the book so I could focus more on other things but it wasn't going to be that easy. What I had read was way beyond the extreme of what I usually read and I didn't know whether to believe it or not.

I had suddenly lost my appetite so I grabbed my plate and walked to the kitchen and threw my food away, ignoring the chef that was giving me a strange look. I looked to him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't very hungry," I apologized to him before I walked out of the kitchen and back into the library to grab that book I read so I could read it again but when I got in there…the book wasn't there. I had left it on the arm chair but it wasn't there anymore. I looked around to see if anyone else was in there but no one was in the library. I shrugged a little and assumed that someone had just found it and put it back where it belonged, even though my stomach was trying to tell me different. It was weird because I had these feeling before in past memories. …Not so happy past memories.

000

(Katey's POV)

Not to be mean or anything, but I was happy when Bella left. I wasn't sure what it was but once she left, I felt myself relax more. I knew that she was my friend and all when I was younger but things were different now. I was getting a bad vibe from her as if I should stay away from her and so, I would do just that. I was sad when Jacob left though. I think it was because I was closer to him than Bella when we were younger. I was a tom boy back then but now I was more of a girl, thanks to my mother. I knew that I probably wouldn't be like that much anymore if I continued to hang out with Jacob, which I hoped to do.

"Was it nice to see them again?" Dad asked me with a small smile on his face and at that moment, I realized that my dad probably invited them over to show me that one of my old childhood friends were here so I could remember the good times I had here.

"It was nice to see Jacob again. Not so sure about Bella," I answered honestly before I walked into the house and then into the kitchen so I could make some dinner for myself.

I heard Dad's fast footsteps following me. "What do you mean by that?" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was nervous.

"I dunno. I just don't feel good about seeing Bella. Seeing Jacob was nice though. I was sad when he left of course."

There was silence and I could tell that my dad was thinking of what to say and I almost choked on my food at what he asked me. "Are you interested in Jacob?"

I coughed a little so that I didn't actually choke on my food before I stared at my father with wide eyes. "What? Are you kidding me? Is that why you're being so cautious? You think that I like Jacob like that?"

Dad raised an eyebrow at me as if saying that he was thinking that and it probably didn't help diminish his suspicions.

"Well, he's cute and all but I'm older than him and he's my best friend. Been there, done that so not doing it again. I'm not going to date anyone here until I get more setteled and figure everything out. I don't want a guy to ruin my school studies."

Once again dad was silent and I wondered what my dad was thinking now. "Do I have a responsible daughter or what?" He asked and when I turned around to look at him, I saw there was a huge smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes slightly as I turned from him to rinse off my plate. "Do you want me to cook for you?" I asked before I put the plate in the dishwasher.

"No. I can cook for myself, remember?" With his tone, I knew that he was smirking and I rolled my eyes again.

"All right dad. I think I'll turn in early tonight." I kissed his cheek softly. "Good night, dad," I told him as I left the kitchen to my room.

I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into but I could just feel that something was going to happen here. Whether it was good or bad, I wasn't sure of it yet but I still felt that something was going to happen. I still didn't know what but…all that mattered was that I was going to be prepared for whatever it was.

**

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm not sure if this is shorter than the last chapter or not but here you go! Read and review please.**


	5. What's Going On?

**AN: All right…you guys are gonna kill me! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories I feel so bad for it and you guys are probably thinking that I should feel bad. I am terribly, terribly sorry. I haven't had the muse for my stories and whenever I did I forgot what the hell I had planned for the chapter and ugh. It was just a mess. I hope this makes up for the times I have been quite MIA = Missing In Action, for those of you that didn't know what MIA was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I never will. So there.**

**Warning: Bella and Ginny lovers of Twilight and Harry Potter do not read. Rated M.**

**

* * *

Full Moon**

**Chapter 5: What's Going On?**

(Bekka's POV)

_There he was, just staring at me with those blood red eyes. I had tried to move away from the boy but every time I did, it didn't matter for he had changed his position to be looking right back at me again. It gave me the chills and not in the good way. I had never seen this guy before and yet I felt drawn to him for reasons that I couldn't explain. Who was this guy and what did he want with me?_

"_Come," the voice whispered and it sounded just like silk. It made me even more drawn to him which explained why my feet slowly started moving to the guy who was now smirking at my actions. "Good girl," he told me which caused chills to run throughout my body. Why was I so drawn to him? _

_A soft sigh came from my lips as I felt the soft yet hard caress of his cold hand on my cheek. Why was he so cold to the touch and why was he being this way with me? His hand had traveled to my neck where it remained and I felt his long fingers press into my neck, feeling my pulse. Something like a growl came from his lips as he dug his fingers into my neck which caused me to gasp out in pain but he had covered my mouth with his other hand so that I couldn't scream for help._

"_No one will save you now," he whispered in my ear as his hand that was covering my mouth moved to my chin. "Goodbye, Bekka," he said casually as he broke my neck with his two hands._

I sat upright in my bed, gasping for breath as my hands ran over my neck and chin. "It was only a dream," I breathed out in relief. "But it had felt so real. I don't understand how…" My sentence came to an abrupt stop as my hands ran over the spot on my neck where the man had dug his fingers into my neck. There were markings embedded in my skin. "Was it real?" I asked aloud as my eyes searched my room for any signs of an intruder. There weren't any. "What the hell is going on here?" I couldn't go back to sleep after that.

000

(Next Day; Bekka's POV)

I sighed softly as I felt the warmth of the water hitting my pale skin and seeping deep into my skin. "Ahh," I hummed, "This is just what I needed." As I washed myself off in the shower, my mind kept wandering off to the dream that I had had last night. What did it mean? Did it mean that I was going to die? No, it couldn't have meant that…could it. I sighed angrily, realizing that I was thinking about that stupid dream. I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was just too creepy.

Grabbing my towel, I stepped out of the shower after turning the water off. I wrapped the towel tightly around my body as I walked out into my room and I shivered slightly as the cool air hit me like a thousand needles. _Wait a minute_, I thought as I looked over at my open window. _I thought I closed that_. With cautious steps, I walked over to the window and I quickly pulled it shut while locking it.

A scream came from my throat when I turned around but it was only Felix. His eyes had been wide as he stared at me as I placed my hand over my heart. "Felix, I'm so sorry. You scared me," I told him as I tried to catch my breath while I wrapped my towel tighter around myself.

"Oh no, it's fine Ms. Rebecca. I shouldn't have come in without knocking. I came to tell you that the cook had made you some breakfast before you went off to school."

I shifted uncomfortably a little at the mention of food. "Oh…uhm. I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe he could put it in the fridge and I'll eat it later when I'm hungry."

Felix seemed hesitant with my answer but he accepted it none the less. "All right, Ms. Rebecca. I'll let the chef know. I'll leave you to your business," he told me as he left the room.

I watched him leave as my teeth chewed into my bottom lip and once he was gone, I let out the breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I pulled my towel off when I knew that it was safe too and I looked in the mirror to examine my neck. The markings on my neck were darker marks now. They were too noticeable. How was I supposed to go to school now with them so prominent on my neck?

After trying to hide my mark with make-up and once I was fully clothed, I went down the stairs and I decided to head into the library to see if I could find that book again. I wanted to reread it because from the book's description of the creature or whatever it was, had appeared in my dream. There had to be a connection somehow.

"No way," I murmured to myself as my footsteps stopped. There was the book again, back to resting on the armchair like I had set it last night before it went missing. _What was it doing there again?_ I wondered as I picked the book up from its spot and I flipped through the pages. The pages stopped moving when a folded page had come in the way of the flipping pages. I tilted my head to the side at the weirdness of that happening but my eyes widened.

At the bottom of the page, in bold cursive letters was _**YOU'RE DEAD**._

**

* * *

AN: I seriously hope this makes up for the long period of not updating. Probably not because it's so short! (sniffle) I will do better next time. I promise! Stay faithful you wonderful readers!**


	6. Meeting New People

**AN: All right. I decided to keep going with this updating thing so that some of you fabulous readers could catch up.**

**To Cass: Fuck off. I didn't ask for your opinion. As for the timeline…I do believe that this site is called FANFICTION. I make stories how I want to be. Don't like my story, don't read it. It's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or everything. I never will blah, blah, blah.**

**Warning: Ginny and Bella lovers ****do not**** read. Rated M.**

* * *

**Full Moon**

**Chapter 6: Meeting New People**

000

(Katey's POV)

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! My alarm clock screamed at me before it switched to the radio station and I slammed my hand onto the big button called SNOOZE. That button was heaven. I sighed softly and snuggled down into my bed, hiding from the outside world which didn't last very long for my father was shouting at me to get up. Damn. He knew me all too well.

"All right! I'm up!" I yelled downstairs, only to hear his chuckle. Great. First day of school and dad is making a big joke out of everything.

"Katelyn! Get down here or else I'll bring up the bucket!" He shouted to from the stairs and his whole voice boomed throughout the house. He was serious.

Now my dad used the bucket trick to get me out of bed when I was younger. Before I never thought he would actually do it but oh boy did he and he certainly used it whenever he could. What was the bucket trick you may ask? Freezing cold water filled to the tip top of a bucket with ice cubes in it and he would pour it on you if you weren't up and ready by the time he wanted to leave. You might think that he's a bad dad to do that but hey, it taught me great discipline and it always taught me to be on time.

My feet trudged down the stairs once I was done getting dressed and ready for school with all the normal activities to prepare for the day. I didn't even acknowledge the look my dad gave me at my outfit choice for the day but I did hear him clear his throat to get my attention so I turned my head to look at him as I put away the milk into the fridge.

"You sure you wanna wear that to school, honey? It's gonna be awful cold out there," he told me as he took a sip of his coffee.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. I was fine with the weather. I had a sweater and boots on. It wasn't like I was wearing a tank top and short shorts. "I'm fine, dad. I'm not changing. I'll be late to school if I do."

My dad grumbled under his breath and I knew that he didn't like me wearing such "revealing clothes." They weren't revealing. They just fit right to my body. The clothes were warm so that was all that really mattered to me because as of the moment, I just wanted to get this friggen day over and done with.

There was a horn honked outside of the house and I furrowed my eyebrows before I looked at my dad with the "what did you do?" look. He probably set me up with a ride to school with Bella or something. That was the typical dad thing to do.

"I set you up with a ride to school with Bella. You two need to reconnect your friendship. You used to be the best of friends. I don't see why that can't be continued," he told me with that dumb smile on his face. Called it big time.

"Dad, I'd prefer to walk thank you very much," I told him as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door but him closing the door when I had just opened it, stopped be in my tracks. I turned around to face him with an irritated look on my face. "I don't want to get a ride from her, dad. She's not my friend anymore."

"That's exactly why I arranged it. You're both girls and you've known each other for a long time. Reconnect with the girl. You could at least try. It won't kill you, Katelyn."

"You don't know that," was mumbled under my breath but my dad still heard me. He said nothing but he made sure that I saw his stern look. "All right. I'll take the dumb ride with her but this is the last time that I ever will, dad and I promise you that, sir," I told him as I yanked the door open while plastering a fake smile to my lips as I got into the crappy truck with Bella.

There was complete silence on the way to school.

000

(Bekka's POV)

Today was the first day of school and I was rather nervous for this. At my old school, my first day wasn't very good as I seem to remember. I was teased about my appearance because not most Koreans have dark auburn hair and really white skin like I do. I just hoped that my first day was going to be better than the last first day.

I was really reluctant to get up this morning because of the nerves that were coursing through my body. I barely got any sleep last night too. Not just because of the nerves though. I was still having those dreams about that weird man with the red eyes. It was really freaky to have a dream and see that you were attracted to such a thing that had wanted to kill you! I was just bugging out.

"Ms. Rebecca," Felix said as he knocked on the door, letting himself in as he did so. "It's time to get up for school. It's your very first day."

A groan escaped my lips at his words and I just buried myself deeper into my bed. "Do I have to go?" I asked in a muffled voice as I pulled the covers over my head more. I'd rather not go to school today. I could be home-schooled! Yeah! That seemed like a great idea. Then there wouldn't be any first day jitters. But…then I would miss prom and graduation, all the fun things that regular high school students could do.

"Yes, Ms. Rebecca. You have to go to school today. It's your first day. You should be excited to go. Besides, your uncle got you a gift for today. It's out front but you can't see it until you're ready for school." Felix went around my room, fixing things up and opening the curtains so that the sunlight would shine into my room.

There was no need for that since I was already up and getting ready the moment Felix mentioned a gift. Okay, I wasn't spoiled or anything but come on. When a girl hears she has a gift, she can't help getting all excited. "All right. I'll go to school today but only because Uncle got me a gift and I wouldn't want to let him down."

"I'm sure, Ms. Rebecca," Felix said with a chuckle as he headed towards the door. "Breakfast will be on the table for you when you're ready for it, Miss."

"Kay!" I called out to him as I changed into the clothes I had prepared for myself the night before. I was being cautious this time. I was planning accordingly with the weather. I didn't want to be freezing so I chose an outfit with fitted jeans that went great with a red turtle neck sweater that I had. Back at home, I wouldn't be caught wearing a turtle neck but here, it seemed like it work out fine.

I went downstairs and I headed outside to see the gift that my uncle gave me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the car that was sitting in the driveway but this wasn't any regular car. No, no. There sitting in the driveway was a silver Audi R8! This was the car that I always wanted to have! I couldn't stop the squeal that came from my mouth as I rushed over to my car and I peaked in through the window to see the inside. This was my car! This. Was. My. CAR!

I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Felix holding the car keys out to me and I smiled hugely as I took the keys from him. He was also handing me my bag which I took as well before I climbed into my new car. My hands ran over the steering wheel to feel the material of it and I jammed the key into the ignition, getting my car started. I continued to smile as I backed out of the driveway and drove to my new school.

000

(Harry's POV)

The more time that ticked by, the angrier I got. I didn't want to be at another school again. Albus lied to me. My so called friend had said that I wouldn't have to go to school anymore and here I was going to school. Albus claimed that it was because there was new material that I had to learn. Sure that was it. It was ridiculous. I had gone through high school and college about a hundred times already and it was all the same thing. What was going to make this any different this time around?

I shook my head to get my hair out of my face as I got out of my car once I was at school. There were _so many_ people there. This entire state was about the size of a few towns in the last state I was in so the school was rather smaller than the last one I had gone too. I paid no mind to any of these people. They didn't need to know me and I didn't need to know them. They were all going to be dead anyway.

I simply took my schedule from the lady that handed me one and I walked out of the office, ignoring the looks and whispers that were being thrown around me. There was no need for anyone to whisper since I could hear them anyways. I was stronger, smarter and better than these people. Damn Albus. There was no reason for me to be here. I was just going to be "alive" for the rest of eternity and it was better for me to stay to myself instead of getting myself involved with what was going on around me and end up getting hurt. It was better to keep to myself. I knew that much from my past mistakes already.

As I was deep in my thoughts about the one girl that I had loved truly, I bumped into someone and mumbled a quiet sorry as I ducked out into another hallway. I didn't care who I bumped into and what happened to said person. That person wasn't the one that I loved so why should he even bother? I felt my mood dampen from these thoughts and I knew that my eyes were probably changing into a deep liquid type of blue that represented sadness. _Ginny…where are you?_

000

(Katey's POV)

I got out of the car as fast as I could. There was no way I could be around Bella for any longer. She was driving me up the wall. She wasn't talking which was good but there was just a negative aura around her that I didn't want anything to do with. That was going to be the last time that I ever, EVER, accept a ride from her. I'd rather walk the two miles to school then spend about twenty minutes with her. I shook my head to get the negative energy away from me as I walked across the lot and a scream came from my lips as a car stopped right in front of me.

The girl in the car stopped quickly and we both stared at each other with wide eyes and our mouths were slightly agape. It seemed that we were both shocked that we almost got into an accident. I stepped away from her car to allow her to park but I wasn't alone for long since the girl, she seemed to be Korean, ran over to me and made a big fuss out of what had happened.

"No, no. It's fine. I should have been watching where I was going instead of just walking out there like that," I told the girl as I waved my hands around as if I was dis missing her behavior.

"Are you sure? I mean I could have hit you. I'm so sorry," the girl said while her hands ran over my body; I assumed that she was checking to see if I was really okay.

Pushing her hands away softly, I shrugged. "I'm okay, I swear. Sure, I just lost ten years of my life from being scared like that but otherwise, I'm still fine," I joked, smiling at her.

She didn't seem like she would accept my words and excuses but nonetheless, she nodded slowly before smiling at me. "Hi. I'm Rebecca Song but please, call me Bekka." She stuck her hand out to me to shake my own I supposed.

I took her hand and shook it as my smile widened. "Nice to meet you, Bekka. I'm Katelyn Beck but you can call me Katey. It's shorter."

We both laughed a little as we adjusted our bags onto our shoulders, walking towards the school. I knew I wasn't the only one to be nervous about going to a new high school. Bekka seemed like she was just as nervous as I was.

"Are you new here too?" I asked her while I made my way to the office where I would be getting my schedule and she seemed to be following me towards that same area.

"Yeah…" She said slowly, clearly nervous. At least I had something in common with someone on my first day of school.

"Me too. Don't worry. We can be loners together," I spoke while laughing lightly. I wondered if this girl would like the type of humor that I had and not find what I said offensive.

To my relief, she laughed and smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

We found out that we had all the same classes together which was pretty awesome considering how well we were clicking together. It almost seemed like we were meant to be friends for I felt this pull towards her. It was like…this was what was supposed to happen on my first day.

Weird…right?

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know. Lame ending huh? I just wanted to get this over and done with, honestly. Please r&r  
**


End file.
